Your Choice
by harunekonya
Summary: How to get Touya Akira to play on a PS2. Oneshot.


Author's Notes: This is a crack!fic I first posted on livejournal. The ending as you can see, has been left open-ended to have people vote on what they want Hikaru to end up wearing. I still have to get around to drawing it, so vote if you wish.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never was.

Summary: How to get Touya to play on a PS2.

**Your Choice**

"No, not the frilly one. Anything but the frilly one!" Hikaru said, backing away from the nightmare of frills, lace, and ribbons.

Touya held the monstrosity up stubbornly. Dressed in a dark navy dress shirt matched with gray dress pants, he was a stark contrast to the concoction of snowy lace and pastel swirls. The intense, turquoise blue of his eyes glistened painfully bright into Hikaru's own.

"The bet," he said seriously, and gave the thing a single shake to emphasize his point.

Hikaru took an involuntary step back, trembling in genuine terror.

"Look, why can't you pick something else besides that? Maybe…maybe something with less lace? Or er…not so many…ribbons."

Sighing, Touya hung the thing back where he found it.

"All right then, we'll find something else."

"Oh, good! Okay then, something with less lace and ribbons, okay? No lace…hey, Touya, where are you going?"

Touya had already left Hikaru standing where he was. Above the horrid rows pastel cloth and sunshine sparkles, Hikaru could just catch a glimpse of Touya's head in another section of the store. He sighed with relief. It looked like Touya had at least moved out of the Card Captor Sakura section and into something that looked considerably darker.

He should have known better.

"Touya…" he said in a very pain-filled voice. "Does that…does that constitute as _clothing_?"

"It's in the store," the other young man replied. Absently he played with the red leather straps, the expression on his face giving not a single hint of what he was thinking.

"I am _not_ wearing that!" Hikaru shouted. "It's…it's just thin straps with bits of leather around the…the…the vital points."

"You said you didn't want lace or ribbons."

"Yes, but…but I'm not even sure I know how to put it on. Look, I know that we made a bet…"

"And you lost," Touya reminded him immediately. He lifted the costume against Hikaru, and put one hand to his chin in a pose of thoughtfulness. For all intents and purposes, he looked like he was seriously considering the outfit.

"Touya…" he pleaded nervously.

"Shindou, what size are you?"

"Touya!"

Touya Akira turned around in the middle of going through the hangers with a frown upon his pretty face.

"Shindou," he said, a hand on his hips. "We've been in this store for two hours, and you've rejected each outfit I picked so far. Under the terms of the bet, I shouldn't even have to listen to this. I'm being very gracious here."

Hikaru swallowed.

"But…but…"

"You have two to choose from," Touya interrupted unsympathetically. He pointed to the outfit in his hand, then waved to the Card Captor Sakura section on the other side of the store. "Paine or Card Captor Sakura. Your choice."

Hikaru felt his jaw drop.

"Touya, I didn't know you were into anime or RPG's."

"Research," was the immediate explanation. Glowing blue eyes froze Hikaru in his paces. "Did you think I was going to lose to you Shindou? You of all people know our rivalry extends far beyond…go."

A thousand regrets flooded through Hikaru's mind. He and Touya had been together for _years_ now. So what had possessed Hikaru to suggest that they…broaden their interests?

It should have been common sense that broadening their mutual interests also meant broadening their mutual rivalry. But someone must have slipped an idiocy powder into his ramen that day, because after Touya's initial hesitation at the idea of trying something other than go, Hikaru provoked him.

With a bet.

Which was the stupidest, most idiotic thing he'd ever done.

He'd thought that of all the things Touya would be worst at, surely videogames would be one of them. Hikaru prided himself at being at least better than the average player. That was all he did before go had taken over his life after all.

But no, after the bet had been made (And the stakes had been Hikaru's own idea. It had been funny to visualize Touya in an outfit of Hikaru's choice. The other way around was decidedly _not_.), Touya, being Touya immediately went to the closest electronics store and rented the game and game controls necessary. Touya, being Touya, then proceeded to practice the one game for the next two days before the day of the bet with all the determination he normally put into go.

It was _just_ a game for fucks sake.

What was it that drove Touya to taking things that were meant for fun and changing it into some sort of life and death problem?

Never mind. Hikaru didn't want to know.

"Shindou. Paine or Card Captor Sakura."

Touya was actually _tapping_ his foot. Was he that eager to see Hikaru's complete and utter humiliation?

"Touya…"

"_Paine or Card Captor Sakura_."

Hikaru took a deep breath. Then another.

He should never have decided on a game like _Soul Calibur II_. It was altogether too similar to go's violent and warlike tendencies. No wonder Touya was so good at it.

"Fine! I'll make a choice! I'll choose…"

Next time, it'll be _Katamari Damacy_.


End file.
